


Ginger Glitter

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot first porn later, Stripper Hux, Strippers & Strip Clubs, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: General Hux was just his stage name. Kylo Ren decides that he needs some type of recreation, and what's a better place to spend a few credits than a strip club?





	1. Chapter 1

_General Hux_  was just his stage name. Even the Storm Troopers, and higher ranking officials, needed recreation. Sometimes that included one of the two strip clubs on the Finalizer. The larger one had several rooms though it was generally split in half with female dancers on one side, and male dancers on the other. The audience was split as per their own personal preferences.

Hux brushed some silver glitter under his eyes, his eyelids painted a smokey green. He wore a strappy black pair of booty shorts that left  _very little_  to the imagination. He adorned one wrist with a chunky bracelet, the other with atleast 10 thin bracelets, and he wore some roman half-calf sandals. He sat behind a mirror, a blaring bar of light above it giving him every angle as he contoured his cheeks.

He fussed with his red hair, adding a little bit more pomade as one of his friends descended the stairs to the green room. He was a tall, red-eyed Chiss who looked positively whorish in glow in the dark paint. "Get in late?"

"A bit, yeah. I'm here now though."

Nahlem walked past him and took a seat two stations down. He pulled off his gold earrings with an exasperated sigh.

"Good crowd tonight?" Hux asked.

"A bit slow, actually."

"It'll pick up."

"Yeah."

Hux heard a little voice buzzing in his ear from the earpiece. It was the Stage Manager of the club telling him he was on in three minutes. He stood up, "Well, that's my queue."

"Good luck," Nahlem chimed and began to strip naked before he got into a new outfit.

Hux took the staircase up to the club, hustling his toned ass up the stairs like every night on the Finalizer. He worked every third cycle, an eight hour shift. He was lucky; he was one of the good dancers so he got most of the Officers' shared night cycle. He slipped out from behind the curtain into darkness, the main stage off to his right.

Two satellite stages were placed off to the side and he walked up the three steps to one of them. He wiped down the pole with a rag, not that he didn't trust the previous dancer, it was just standard protocol. A song of his choosing stared and he put a hand on the pole. He walked around it a few times, then spun as he clung to it, feet off the floor and legs curled under him. He spun to the ground, did a small rolling back flip, then grinded his body in an S shape against the poll, a hand on it again.

He did a few more tricks, spinning fast around the pole. He hoisted himself upside down, hooked the pole under his knees, then spun still upside down towards the ground. Then he crawled on the stage floor towards a man who'd put out the most amount of credits, and got a few more credits out of him for the attention.

The song was short, barely three minutes. The credits were automatically transferred to him as soon as the song ended. He picked up the rag from the steps, wiped down the poll, then made his way back behind the curtain. As soon as he did though, a quiet voice spoke in his ear again.

"Don't get comfortable Hux, you've got a private dance to give."

"Really?" Hux stopped, delighted by the prospect.

"Bay four."

"Gotcha." He went downstairs, dropped the rag at his mirror and ran back up the steps. 

When he got to the fourth box with nothing more than a cushioned bench in it, a dark haired man was already seated, waiting with his hands at his sides.

"Hey there," Hux cooed and the song started. The man with the dark hair and even darker eyes didn't say anything.

Hux spread the man’s legs with a finger on the inner side of one of his knees. He seemed to take the hint and spread both his legs, and Hux settled between them. He faced the man, pressing almost against him, making him sit back. Hux brushed his face against the man’s cheek, and when he switched to the other side to whisper in his ear, the man’s eyes followed him.

"You're the strong, silent type, aren't you? I like that," Hux teased. Then he turned around and began to gyrate his hips in a circle over the man’s crotch.

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was in heaven. He'd been told he needed some entertainment in his life, something to help him unwind at the end of a long day. He knew of the strip clubs, the red lights overhead pointing the way. Nobody at this Station knew what he looked like without the mask, so he wouldn't be out of place as long as he dressed in his civvies, which were all black of course.

He was immediately incensed when they announced the dancer just as he finished his drink.  _General_ ; what an insult. He would have to send out a memo _re: nightly entertainment_ , something to do with rumors of lewd or unprofessional names. But when the ginger got up on stage, his rage was all but lost.

Blushing cheeks and red lips adorned one of the most talented dancers he'd seen so far. It was his first time in the club, and he was enthralled. He booked a private dance before Hux was even done with his song.

Hux danced in the strangers lap, turned around to face him again, and pressed a knee dangerously close to his crotch on the edge of the bench. He brushed his face close, almost close enough for a kiss. Just then the song ended and Hux pulled away. He flashed a woeful smile at the man, "That's all sweetie, sorry."

The stranger just nodded. Hux pranced away, a satisfied smile on his face before he went downstairs to change. Meanwhile, his client needed half a minute to compose himself.

* * *

Hux didn't mind working every day, he really didn't. He had a bankful of credits since there was really no where to spend them on the Finalizer. Nahlem was laid out on Hux's bed, Hux sitting at the desk in his room with his feet up. They were both painting their nails.

"You shouldn't be sleeping with them, you know," Hux chimed.

"But this one, he's different."

"They all are."

"No, I mean really different. He's so… nice."

"They're all nice, Nahlem."

"Shut up, you're squashing my dreamboat fantasy," he threw a pillow at Hux. Hux blocked with his forearm.

"Hey! My nails are still drying."

* * *

A few nights later, Hux was on the stage again. He twirled around in sparkly green booty shorts, his feet and calves wrapped in nothing more than a thick, silver ribbon. He was going for the forest nymph look on this particular night. He crawled around on stage and then held himself upside down on the pole, and by the time he was done, he was booked for a double dance at bay two for the stranger with the chiseled jaw. He was happy to oblige, almost eager to dance on the quiet man. He didn't seem like a creep; the type to cream his pants or who would say lewd things to Hux as he grinded into his lap.

Hux leaned over him in the booth, and whispered to him again like he had the previous night, "Well if it isn't tall, dark and handsome."

He tossed his head back like he had hair in his face, watching the man's eyes follow him before he whispered into his other ear, "It's good to see you again." Then he started their dance, grinding away, teasing the fuck out of the paying customer who was helpless to do anything other than sit back and hold onto his seat. Hux brushed his thigh against his crotch, grinding on the top of the strangers thigh. He stretched his hands up, turned around, and began to gyrate his hips again.

Just after the second song came on, and Hux didn't miss a beat in the transition, time seemed to slow down. Suddenly all was quiet and calm, the lights were softer, more like a haze. He could see clearly through the dark stall and turned his head to the side, almost able to look back into those dark eyes he was slowly falling for.

A strong hand pressed slowly up Hux's spine, his palm heavy but his touch soft. Hux arched away from his hand and let his head fall back, lips spreading in lust. He could feel a thickness slip in to him, spreading him open. He was throbbingly hard and a substantial length; he hit the exact spot Hux always keened for. When he filled Hux all the way up, Hux swore he could hear himself gasp, the warm arousal in his stomach sparking.

Then the club slammed him back in to reality, half a boner hardening in Hux's pants. He never got hard while dancing so it was a new sensation. Yet here he was, again grinding on a stranger whose hands hadn't actually left his seat. Hux was fairly certain he'd actually moaned out loud, but he played it off. The vision was just a fantasy, a quick flash as the bass drummed away around him.


	2. Chapter 2

After another set on the stage, Hux decided to work the floor. He walked around scantily clad in a sheer wrap that could barely be called a skirt. Whether he wore anything underneath or not was left up to the imagination. He saw the tall, dark stranger in the corner, sipping a drink and walked right over to him.

"Hey there, Stranger."

The man looked up and uncrossed his legs. Hux took the hint, and sat in his lap. He put an arm around the back of Kylo's shoulders. Kylo's dark eyes looked up at the dancer in his lap, keeping his hands off the man. Hux had dotted some glow in the dark paint under his eyes, green of course, so Kylo could almost imagine Hux's eyes staring into his through the darkness.

"So do you have a name or am I supposed to call you Stranger for the rest of the night?" Hux teased. Kylo shrugged. "Okay Stranger, what do you do for work?" Kylo looked away and took a sip of his drink. "Oh come on now, you can't be silent all night. How'm I supposed to get to know you?" The way Hux shifted on Kylo's lap as if to get more comfortable, the weight in his lap was enough to finally get Kylo to talk.

"I have Top Secret clearance, so I can't say much."

"You're a high ranker huh? Well isn't that exciting. I'm sure you travel a lot. So what's your favorite planet?"

Kylo put down his drink. "I don't have one."

"Everyone has a favorite planet, or a moon maybe?"

Kylo shook his head, black hair falling perfectly into place. "The stars are my favorite, they're my home."

"You're a poet."

At that Kylo laughed one single, deep chuckle. A smile cracked his face and Hux memorized it instantly. The way the lights were dimmed and the direction Hux was facing, Kylo couldn't see his face but Hux could see the outline of Kylos. "I'm a martial artist, not a poet."

"Poets are still artists."

"It's not the same thing. You as an-" he motioned towards the pole where Nahlem was bending over. "-acrobat can appreciate the difference."

"Well played sir, and _yes_ I can."

"The things you do, it's not easy. How often do you train?"

Hux smiled pleasantly; it wasn't often a client asked him about himself. "I work out every day. We have a special gym to use, with a pole and all. And you?"

"Every day, when I'm here."

"Oh that's right, you travel. Hmm well it seems like you're a pretty standup guy, Stranger."

Kylo chuckled, "Let me buy you a drink."

"Okay," Hux slipped from Kylo's lap and moved the chair from across the table so he could sit next to Kylo.

* * *

Hux finished his workout routine. Two hours of lifting weights and practicing his posture had him beat, and he was starving. He zipped up a grey, standard issue hoodie and re-tied the string on the front of his sweat pants. He slung his bag over his shoulder, waved goodbye to Nahlem, and left the gym.

All the entertainers had their own private sector of the Finalizer, so they wouldn't be disturbed by Officers or other employees. It was a fairly quiet sector because the last thing any of them wanted after working in a noisy environment was to come home to an equally noisy sleeping quarters.

Hux went up to one of the canteens after a shower in a plain grey, off-duty uniform. It was a cafeteria with a few low level officers; there was even a group of Storm Troopers in the corner with their helmets off so they could eat. He pushed around some grey mush, not sure what it was. It tasted like grey, but he still ate it in spoonfuls because he needed the protein.

The room grew to a hush and he looked up. Everybody did. Kylo Ren stalked past, just outside the glass walls with several Troopers behind him. He stood strong and tall, wrapped in all black, helmet securely fastened. It was a rare treat to see the monster himself, the fearless though frightful leader of the First Order.

"They say he's got magic," one of his fellow dancers joined him. Paank was a human, like Hux, with brown hair and a broad chest.

"Yeah, I've heard. You don't really believe in that stuff, do you?"

"I dunno man, I mean I read the Weekly Inquisitor-"

"You actually believe that tabloid junk?"

Hux looked back out at the hallway to see Kylo Ren, and the Troopers, were stopped. He was staring into the canteen. Hux heard the low vibrating noise of Kylo vocalizer though his words were indistinct at this distance. Just then two Storm Troopers accessed the keypad to open the door. They walked in and everybody's eyes followed them. The Troopers made their way to the group in the corner who'd already started to fasten their helmets..

They had an exchange and Hux looked from them to Kylo Ren, who was still _staring_. It looked like he was staring directly at Hux. Hux stared back, trying to figure out where Kylo Ren was looking. Then suddenly he looked away, because what if Kylo Ren had really, actually been staring at him? Someone of his station could be fired for even looking at Kylo Ren. Then they would send him to an Imperial work camp where they'd work him to death. He gulped and pushed away his tray; he didn't feel like eating any more grey.

All of the Troopers walked out, the four from the table walking with their heads held in shame. The convoy moved on, Kylo Ren ahead of them as they all filed out. Paank turned back to him, "Creepy, isn't he?"

"Hmm?"

"Kylo Ren," he whispered. "Gives me the chills, you know? With that mask, it's like he's looking right at you."

"Yeah, it's really weird."


	3. Chapter 3

Hux was on one of the satellite stages for a double act. He and Nahlem were dressed identical; fluorescent white shorts turned purple under the black lights as they each slapped the inside of their thighs. They spun once, flipped upside down and held out their arms, making them look like waves as they slid down the polls. Hux and Nahlem had worked on this routine for weeks, sliding down onto their backs, spreading their legs to let the officers get a good look at what was barely hidden.

Hux was surprised later when Stranger was in the club but didn't book him. Hux made his way over, ready for his favorite client to be distant. If he'd fallen out of favor with Stranger, Hux knew he would just brush it off, and move on to someone who'd spend a few credits on him. Even though he'd lament when he got back to his quarters. But as he slid into Stranger's lap, he knew he wouldn't be chased off.

"I didn't know if you two came as a pair," Kylo said.

"We can, if you like."

"No, I'd just like you."

"You're too sweet. So where ya been? Busy?"

Kylo nodded, his eyes soaking up Hux. He was so skinny and frail, like Kylo could break him in half if he even laid a finger on him. But when he watched Hux up on the stage every few days, he was reminded that the dancer was all muscle. Kylo breathed in deep, Hux's perfume more intoxicating than the drink on the table. "Very busy."

"Traveling?"

"Mmhmm."

"Where to?"

"That's classified."

"Classified," Hux teased. "It's always classified."

"'Fraid so."

"Well let me give you a dance, then maybe you'll think of something to tell me that's not  _classified_."

* * *

Again he was on the stage, again he was dancing around the pole. He bent over, shaking his ass for an officer with a slack jaw. He wasn’t sure how to describe it but he felt the brush of Stranger. Hux stood up, the clubs music pounding in his ears as he spun again. He flipped himself upside down, spinning a slow circle, scanning the crowd as a man dog-whistled. Why he even bothered to search for Stranger, he wasn't even sure. He knew he was there, in the crowd in the back, watching, booking Hux for a dance. It was always after Hux's first dance of the night; he assumed Stranger wasn't the type of guy to hang around here all night. Not the type to stay long enough that he was slurring his professions of love, to forget to keep his hands off and be towed out by security. No, this Stranger, as Hux came to call him affectionately, remained mostly sober throughout the night.

He spoke quietly, but Hux was able to hear him over the music after years of practice. He smelled good too, like he showered and changed before he arrived. Nothing like the other officers who came in, smelling like a day spent sweating on the planet down below, or still in the same uniform they'd worn for 12 hours or more. He was almost giddy when he got off the stage, and was unsurprised when he heard his boss in his ear tell him to go to bay eight for a client.

He was also unsurprised when he saw Kylo there, already waiting. He didn't come every night, which made Hux respect him a bit more. It was almost soothing when he heard his boss in his ear after he got off the pole; it was like confirmation that Kylo had watched him.

He got to work right away, whispering in Kylo's ear and grinding against him. He liked having a regular clientele, and the Stranger was by far his most attractive at the moment. He got down to his knees, either hand on the tops of Kylo's thighs and he bent his face between his legs. He knew Kylo would be watching, and that the simulation of what he could be doing there would be well worth the week that had elapsed between tonight and the last time Kylo had visited.

Then he stood up and grinded himself over one of Kylo's legs, watching Kylo's eyes go half lidded as he teased mercilessly. Hux threw his head to the other side, bowed it down to brush just barely over the skin of the Stranger's neck. Then he threw his head back and sat up, brushing his chest against Kylo's. He reached his hands over his head so Kylo could see the full length of his chest and stomach, and then it happened again.

That slow motion Hux had begun to crave. He slowly leaned forward, towering over the handsome Stranger who was usually the one to tower over everyone. How'd Hux known that? He never stood next to the Stranger, but somehow... he just seemed like the type. He leaned down, his forehead pressing softly against the other mans as the glow washed over them. Soft white light made their shadows a dull brown, and drowned out everything else around them.

Kylo's arm were strong as they slowly wrapped around Hux's waist, pulling him closer. Hux mounted Kylo with a leg on either side. His elbows were bent, and he let his hands fall behind his head, feeling the sweat on the back of his own neck. Why was he so hot? He was almost feverish. He lowered himself onto Kylo, moaning as his face pressed closer, lips almost touching. He was going to let Kylo fuck him and make him feel like a damned champion for doing so.

Then the scene changed. Kylo hovered over Hux, that warm light still washing over them. A bed was underneath him, atleast he thought it was a bed. Hux wasn't sure. Hux realized the light around them was coming from Kylo’s feathered wings, like those of angel. Kylo leaned down, head dipping until their lips met; Hux felt pure bliss.

Suddenly Hux snapped back to the reality of the club; dark and noisy, and the man was still sitting beneath him. "Stop!" He screamed and shoved both hands against Kylo's chest. He stumbled back two steps, staring at Kylo.

"You are NOT allowed to touch me."

"What?" Kylo's eyes opened. He'd been drifting, drifting too far it seemed. He'd gone in too deep and dragged Hux into his vision. He'd shown Hux who he was, his power, and the fact that he was Force-sensitive. There was only one person in the First Order to even be rumored to have use of the Force.

"You touched - get- get out!"

A guard came over to the booth just then. "Everything okay here,  _General?_ "

"No, he- get him out."

"I didn't-"

"You need to come with me, sir."

"But nothing happened-" the guard immediately hauled Kylo to his feet and Hux stepped back.

"You know the rules, no touching the dancers."

Hux realized his chest was rising and falling too fast, and that his heart was pounding in his ears. There was no noise from his boss in his ear though, and he assumed it was because he was going through the tape right now.

* * *

Upstairs, he got the bad news. Hux watched the tape twice with his boss, a big burly man with a gold chain around his neck and last night’s stubble. There Hux was, in Kylo's lap, just dancing, grinding. He lifted his hands over his head, Kylo's hands clearly visible at his sides, not touching Hux at all. Then Hux snapped away and started to scream at him. Hux watched in horror as the realization hit him.

That night in bed he lay awake, trembling. Kylo Ren hadn't touched him at all, Kylo Ren had given Hux beautiful visions and made him feel like a goddess. Kylo Ren was the one Hux had been dancing on for  _weeks_ , and he'd had no clue until now. Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Commander on the Finalizer, the terror of the Outer Rim, one of the leaders of the First Order who could control Hux’s entire future.

Hux rolled over in his bed, staring at the wall. He could still hear his boss telling him there was nothing they could do. He was VIP, and he hadn't touched Hux so he would still be allowed in the club. They could stop him from ordering a personal dance from Hux, but that was all they could do. Hux felt violated, he felt dirty. He slept a few hours, then got up to shower. He was a mess of emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux didn't see Kylo for a long time after that. Every time he went on stage he knew Kylo could be watching him, staring at him as he twirled, as his body glittered in gold. But he didn't look for Kylo, and Kylo didn't come find him. He saw him once, on the other side of the club just as he stood up to leave. Hux turned his back to Kylo to schmooze some other officer out some hard earned credits.

Every month Hux had to go in for a medical exam. It was short and routine; he had his weight and height measured, and some blood was drawn. He’d get back the results in a few hours. The medical droid sent him on his way and he walked alone down the hall. It was one of few times he wasn’t on the lower decks where he lived and worked. It was a nice break to walk past the officers anonymously. If anyone he passed recognized him, they didn’t mention it.

He was only two hallways over from the medbay when his vision began to darken. He stumbled, put a hand on the wall, and then his knees buckled. His vision grew dark from the outside in, and he reached out a hand for help. He blacked out, body falling limp to the ground.

Kylo Ren turned the corner, nearly stepping on the fallen dancer. He stopped, looked down, and then knelt in front of Hux. As soon as he put a hand on Hux’s shoulder, Hux woke up. He jerked his head up, inhaling sharp.

“What-" Hux asked. Kylo slipped a hand under Hux’s that was outstretched, and helped him sit up. Hux looked confused, disoriented; his eyes rolled around wildly, as if trying to remember where he was.

“Stand up,” Kylo said. His voice was warped by the voice modifier, mechanical and cold. It drew Hux’s attention; he stared up into the dark visor, unable to see his favorite client behind the mask. He felt Kylo’s gloved hand holding his own; Kylo never wore gloves in the club. It felt like Kylo was immediately distant even though he was right there with all his attention on Hux.

“Commander Ren,” Hux's speech was slurred as he stood up. He stumbled back two steps, then fell again, but this time Kylo caught him. Kylo scooped him up in his arms, and carried Hux’s limp body back to the medbay.

A few rounds of test later and Hux was again released, though he was escorted to his room by a Trooper just in case. Hux’s exercise routine was too rigorous, and he hadn’t been eating properly. A medical droid gave him a run down on a healthier workout routine, and told him not to eat so much grey, but to eat more of the green when he went to the cafeteria. He was given a round of vitamins to give his body a boost, and sent on his way.

That night Hux sat on his bed, Nahlem sitting next to him. Hux stared at his datapad as he scrolled through his contacts. He wasn’t even able to send Kylo a message if he wanted to; he didn’t have that sort of clearance. So he stared at where his name would be, _Ren, Kylo_ but the spot was empty. Maybe it was _Commander Ren, Kylo_. Hux scrolled back up, but his name wasn’t there either.

“So what was he like?”

“Huh?” Hux didn’t look up, reading each name on the list.

“Come on, tell me what he was like. You said he found you right?”

Hux clicked off his datapad and looked up. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t remember.”

“You have to remember something. I mean, it was Kylo Ren! THE Kylo Ren.”

“I passed out Nahlem,” Hux got up to put the datapad on the desk. “I remember he was… strong.”

Nahlem squeaked, leaning forward. His legs were crossed and he was giddy with excitement. Hux continued. “And his voice…” Hux tried to recall what it sounded like. But all he could hear was Kylo without the mask, whispering softly to him in the club.

“He’s got a voice module thing right, in that helmet?”

“Yeah, his voice wasn’t normal.”

“I would just _die_ if Kylo Ren picked me up. I mean…”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Hux was conflicted. He realized as he tried to avoid the conversation that he liked Kylo,  _really_ liked him. Hux tried to ignore the nagging memory in the back of his head, how Kylo’s hand had held his to help steady him. The cold gloves underneath Hux’s fingertips, and how he wanted to peel off those gloves to feel his soft hands underneath.

* * *

A few days later, Hux went back to work. He took some time to let his body recover, and then he was back at it spinning around a pole and shaking his ass. He saw Kylo in the club, and watched him sip his drink and flirt with Paank. Hux waited until Kylo was almost done with his drink to start mingling over towards the door.

Kylo closed out his tap, scootched Paank out of his lap, and went to leave. As he got close to the door of the club, Hux reached out. He put a hand on Kylo’s arm, drawing his attention. Kylo looked shocked as Hux pulled him over, “Can we talk?” Hux asked.

“Okay,” Kylo followed him a few feet away from the door. Hux turned to him.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“The other day, in the hallway.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Commander Ren,” Hux whispered. Kylo shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t-“

“You saved me, you found me and brought me to the medbay.”

“No, that wasn’t me-“

“Why are you lying? I’m not going to tell anybody-“

“Stop,” Kylo said. Hux stopped the rambling he’d been about to do. “How’d you find out?” Kylo asked.

Hux shrugged. “The visions, I guess. It all sort of clicked.”

Kylo nodded, staring down at Hux who was deliciously undressed in little more than tight black shorts with fluorescent paint drawn in stripes across his chest. It was the first time they’d stood together, next to each other. They both seemed to realize it at the same moment, and Hux stared up into Kylo’s dark eyes. “I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Hux said.

“I got carried away. Sometimes… it’s nice, just to slip a little.”

“It _was_ nice,” Hux agreed. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, staring in to each other’s eyes. Finally Hux spoke up, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked away, almost shyly. “Maybe… maybe next time,” he caught Kylo’s gaze. He hated assuming his clients would come back, it always left him feeling empty when they didn’t. “I could give you a dance.”

“Yeah?”

“I could give you a discount, too.”

“I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hux walked off the stage, tossed his rag down at his station and went to one of the private bays where Kylo was waiting. Hux smiled when he saw him, glad to be back to dancing on Kylo. And this time he knew exactly who he was dancing for; it wasn’t Stranger anymore. It was Kylo Ren, which only made the whole thing more deliciously devious.

He started his usual routine, pressing his chest against Kylo’s. He straddled one of his legs, teasing Kylo with a brush of the back of his fingers. He let his lips barely brush over Kylo’s cheek. Now he was trying to be merciless; if Kylo Ren was under his spell, maybe he could get Kylo to come back to his quarters. It would be Hux’s best conquest, and he was excited at the prospect. Just then, at the thought of bringing Kylo back to his room, Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist.

But this wasn’t a dream or a vision, this was real. Kylo flipped Hux over onto his back, sliding one leg up into Hux’s crotch. Hux let out a gasp, surprised to be flipped over so quickly. Kylo hid them from the cameras with the Force as he leaned down to whisper in Hux’s ear, “So are you going to let me _fuck_ you, or are you going to keep teasing me all night?”

* * *

“Come here,” Kylo commanded. Hux walked over, completely naked. Kylo watched him approach, skin the color of a white dwarf star. His shoulders were dotted with as many freckles as stars in the galaxy, and he wouldn’t be able to confirm the age old adage that the carpet matched the drapes because Hux shaved down there. Hux walked proudly to Kylo who sat on the bed, his arm outstretched.

Kylo's full, hard length was on display and he was glad that Hux didn’t look afraid at all. In reality, Hux was nearly shaking because he was so eager. He sat on his knees with a leg on either side of Kylo, much like when he danced on him. But his bare chest pressed against Kylo's, and his lips locked Kylo in a kiss. Kylo reached around to position himself. With a hand on the base of his dick, and his other on Hux’s hip, he lowered Hux onto himself.

Hux tossed his head back and his lips parted as he felt Kylo press in. He lowered himself slowly. Hux’s perfect cupids bow on his top lip was already red from the dozens of hard kisses Kylo bestowed onto him. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan. Kylo helped him, leaning up to pull back his lip. Hux let him do it, let Kylo suck on his bottom lip as he moaned needily into the kiss. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux who began to move his hips back and forth, his own cock dripping and slicking their stomachs as it leaked between them.

“How does it feel?” Kylo asked. His voice was deep, and as solid as his length.

“So good,” Hux hissed the word in a whisper.

“Like the vision?”

“Better,” Hux moaned into Kylo’s ear. Kylo groaned in response as Hux began to move faster. Kylo put a hand on his lower back to help, their bodies rocking together on the edge of the bed. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulder, sighing softly as they moved. Suddenly, Kylo’s grip tightened around Hux.

Hux let out a squeal as Kylo flipped him over, crawling ontop of Hux to start a brutal pace. Hux held on tight but didn’t complain, the angle at which Kylo laid him in was perfect. With a little help, Kylo pressed up Hux’s ankles above his head, bending him in half as he bore down on the helpless dancer.

Who wasn’t really helpless, he was just as enthralled with Kylo as he was with Hux. Hux was flexible and had no problem hiking his ankles over his head. But after a few minutes of this Kylo finally relented, slowing the pace and letting Hux’s legs down.

“You like that?” Kylo grumbled as he slowed.

“Yes,” Hux whispered, his eyes rolling back into place. Kylo began to stroke Hux who shivered, eyes half lidded. Then he started moving in slow, shallow thrusts, making Hux positively squirm for more underneath him. Hux whimpered.

“Gorgeous,” Kylo breathed. Finally Hux opened his eyes and made eye contact with Kylo. He reached up a hand and stroked it over Kylo’s abdomen.

“You’re one to talk-“Hux gasped as Kylo pushed all the way in again to silence Hux. He kept doing that and Hux loved it; Kylo wanted to talk, wanted to be the one to do the work, and would do everything he could to keep Hux moaning.

* * *

Hux never expected it to be like this. He’d already come twice and Kylo still wasn’t done. He was moaning like a damned whore into the sheets, Kylo’s fingers laced with his on one hand. Hux was on his stomach, one knee bent up and Kylo’s knee pressed down into the crux of it. He pushed deep, all the way in and Hux shivered underneath him. Hux could barely open his eyes, he could barely breathe as Kylo pumped away, planting soft kisses on the back of Hux’s shoulder blade.

Hux could feel Kylo’s other hand pinned under him, tugging and twisting at his cock even though all he wanted was for Kylo to get off. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it, how long he’d been under Kylo both physically and mentally. He’d lost count of how many times he drifted off, that bright, soft light shining down on him again as Kylo made love to him. Well, he wasn’t making love to him now. Now he was trying to fuck him into next week, and Hux took every inch.

Kylo breathed hard into Hux’s ear; Hux could hear he was _close_. Suddenly the hard breaths fell silent, and Kylo pushed all the way in. He held it there and Hux gasped.

Again he was floating, but this time he was weightless. There was nothing above or below him except Kylo who seemed to be all around him. It was warm like his bed back on Arkanis, and light like the brightest spring day. His soul soared as Kylo came in him, painting his mind with comfort. Hux wasn’t sure when he landed, or how long he’d been there, but he felt Kylo pull out slowly, a hand on Hux’s hip. Hux arched his back, and let out a quiet squeak as Kylo pulled out the last inch of his tip.

When he finally laid down Kylo was panting. He lay on his back, completely exhausted. Hux could barely roll over onto his side to face Kylo, his entire body weak. He breathed heavily against Kylo’s arm, leaned in, planted a soft kiss, and then kept breathing.

“That was-“

“Shhh,” Kylo whispered.

“Amazing. I mean you're-“ Hux paused.

“I'm what?"

"Just... do I call you Kylo? Or Ren? Or what? What do you prefer?"

Kylo smiled, eyes still closed, a hand on his stomach as his heartbeat returned to normal. "Kylo is fine."

"Kylo..." Hux tasted the name on his tongue. He smiled. "You chose the wrong night to show up."

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"I was wearing glitter."

Kylo looked up, and realized they were both covered in the stuff. And so were his sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
